


My Words To You

by Celeybear



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Jaemin is Jaehyun's little brother, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, also pretend that Doyoung actually has a little sister, bisexual Jaehyun is here to stay, mostly a fluffy fic, past taeil/taeyong, they gonna do the real dating thing tho don't worry lol, will add proper tags for the smut when it gets to it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeybear/pseuds/Celeybear
Summary: After his private letters to 5 of his past crushes get mailed out by mistake, Doyoung enlists the help of one of the recipients of said letters. Together him and Jaehyun create a plot to fool everyone into thinking they are dating. But like all cheesy romances that start with a fake relationship, they usually don't turn out to plan.(Aka: the "To All The Boys I Loved Before" au that no one asked for, but we all wanted lol)





	1. Dear Lee Taeyong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here is my first NCT fic and I'm excited to do it for my otp Dojae :') After watching the film of To All The Boys I Loved Before" I fell so in love with it and I'm in the process of getting the books to enjoy, but I wanted to do more. So here is an entire long fic based off that! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I love writing it! The story has similar elements to the original but of course modified to an extent. The first 5 chapters are Doyoung's letters and then Chapter 6 will actually be the fic itself. I wanted to put the letters first cause I thought it would be cute and a good way to open up the fic.

To the Boy Who I’ve known Forever,

I don’t understand what is happening to me. I’m not supposed to feel this way about you. We’re both boys, it’s wrong! I’m supposed to feel like this with other girls, not boys. It’s gross. But when I look at you, I can’t find anything gross about it. Maybe it’s wrong because I’m not supposed to feel like this about you. You’re my best friend and that’s what we are always meant to be, but I can’t stop these feelings I have for you.

I wish I wasn’t Doyoung and that you weren’t Taeyong and that we could be like the characters in my books and your video games where we just went off on our own and had our own adventures together, just the two of us. We would be happy and dare I say it… in love? I don’t know.

This is all so confusing. I don’t want to love you. I don’t even know that’s what I’m really feeling. Maybe my head is just confused. Yeah, I’m confused… I’m not confused. I know that I like you Lee Taeyong. I like you so much that my heart feels like it’s going to burst out of my chest. And I can’t tell you this because you are my best friend. Who is a boy. And we can never be together.

But in this letter, I can pretend that tomorrow you’re taking me to the movies as our first date. We’ll get a popcorn and a soda to share. We’ll have one of those cliche moments where our hands touch when we reach for popcorn. And then we’ll hold hands through the rest of the movie. Then afterwards we’ll go to the arcade and I’ll watch you beat your own score on DDR again before we stop at McDonalds to grab a burger and fries. You’ll stuff your face to the brim and I’ll laugh at how cute you are before I kiss your cheek. And then we’ll walk home and we’ll stop at the end of our street so that our parents don’t see you giving me a kiss goodnight before we head home like nothing happened. And we’ll be happy.

That’s not gonna happen though, but I will pretend so that I can have even just a tiny bit of happiness. This letter will have to be enough for me because I have no choice. I can never tell you the truth that I am head over heels for you and that will have to be okay. I love you Lee Taeyong. And even though we’re only 12, I know that I will love you forever.

My words to you,

Doyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna scream at me about the fic my twitter is @ohmydokyeom and my nct tumblr is loserseo! Thanks for reading! Have a nice day homeslices


	2. Dear Oh Sehun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Welcome back! Just wanted to make it super clear that the story isn't going to be in 1st person. Just the letters are in 1st because obviously it would be really weird if they weren't lol But don't worry, I'll only write in 3rd unless it's a letter, which there might be more letters from people besides the original 5 by Doyoung so look forward to those in the future!

To the Boy Who’s Laugh I Like A Lot,

I would first like to thank you for making me realize that I am very, very, VERY much gay. God made men who look like you for the sole purpose of making all 14 year old gay boys realize that they are in fact attracted to the same sex.

Okay, enough joking.

Sehun, I am so crazy about you. I remember the first time you came by the house with Gongmyung and I remember how my heart started to race. I couldn't stop staring at you. Then you smiled at me and my heart melted. And once I got over how gorgeous you were, my dad said something so stupid, but you laughed at it and then I was so stunned by your laugh. Because it's such a loud and dorky laugh, but it's so warm and inviting and when you laugh it feels real. You laughing made me fall for you.

People see you as just a pretty face, but you are so much more and it makes me mad that people can’t see what I see. I mean, if they would just open their eyes they would see how hard working you are with anything you put your mind to. They would see someone who is so kind and caring and just as beautiful on the inside as the outside. They would see how much of a giant dork you are despite how much you try to be cool (you’re somewhat succeeding by the way).

But you are just this most amazing person Sehun and I like you so much. It doesn’t matter that you’re 2 years older than me and my brother’s best friend. My feelings for you are so intense and I hope that maybe one day you’ll see me as more than the dorky kid who your best friend’s mom forces you to hang out with. Because I think you’re spectacular and I hope you can think I’m spectacular too.

My words to you,

Doyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Again, if you wanna chat about the fic or nct my twitter is @ohmydokyeom and my nct tumblr is loserseo. Please come talk to me I need more nct friends lol. Have a good day homeslices!


	3. Dear Jung Jaehyun

To the Boy Who Kissed Me,

Wow… Where do I even begin?

I can’t stop replaying the kiss in my head. You didn’t even know it at the time, but that was my first ever kiss. It does suck that it was during spin the bottle at a dumb high school party, but we can’t all be picky. Regardless, it does not change that it was an amazing first kiss. You were so soft and gentle with me even though the situation was awkward. Hell! You didn’t even have to kiss me. It was just some dumb game and your friends were already teasing you for having to kiss some loser boy, but you did.

You, Jung Jaehyun, were my first ever kiss. And it’s so surreal that the most popular guy in school holds that title. I mean, what did I do in my past life to deserve such a wonderful thing? I don’t know, but thanks past me! You did good buddy.

But really, thank you Jaehyun. You were so kind and even asked me if I was okay with the kiss after the game was over. You really are the sweetest guy in school. Not that I didn’t believe it before. I noticed you a long time ago. You have always been really nice to everyone, including nerds like me. And you are exceptionally bright too. I know that the stereotype is for jocks to be dumb neanderthals who only care about sports, but you don’t. I see how excited you get in Math when you get a question right or in World History how you will know a fact that no one else does.

I notice you Jaehyun, even if you don’t notice me. Maybe one day you will and maybe I’ll be lucky to date the popular basketball player who is extraordinary. Who knows? I got lucky enough to kiss you, and as my dad used to say “Lightning can always strike the same place twice.” Now, that could be taken negatively, but I like to think it can be positive too.

Anyways, thank you Jae, for a kiss I will never forget. You'll never know how something like this could have made so much of the shit in my life seem less awful, but none the less, thank you.

My words to you,

Doyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't plan on keeping the story too close to the original, but the spin the bottle kiss was something I didn't want to give up because it's a cute idea. As always, my twitter is @ohmydokyeom and my nct tumblr is loserseo. Hope everyone is having a decent monday lol


	4. Dear Johnny Seo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup guys! I hope everyone is enjoying the letters! I'm hoping to finish up the actual first chapter soon and my plan is to TRY to post weekly with the actual chapters, but I am a senior in college so that might now be very realistic lol However! I'm gonna try so let's hope it works out.

To the Boy With the Kind Eyes,

I never imagined that I would be a virgin until college. To be honest, I thought it would be like those terrible softcore pornos where I had sex the first time with some man in his thirties or the closeted football player or something like that because that’s the only example I had. And also that I’d lose it during high school because all the stories are about a teen guy (which I don’t get because that’s kind of pedophilia if you ask me). So I had zero expectation to actually lose my v card during a party to a frat guy I never met before. Kind of anticlimactic, don’t you think?

Then again, my life has never been very interesting to begin with so makes sense that I lost it in the most typical way. But you aren’t a typical guy at all. You’re Johnny Seo, Mr. Star Basketball player who is getting his degree in Education and volunteers his time at homeless shelters to teach kids how to play sports or with their homework. Oh, did I forget to mention that you also work at the local animal shelter and run “adopt a pet day” here on campus every year and also are a big advocate for mental health for sports players and the LGBTQ+ community?

You are literally like the perfect guy every mom wants their gay son to bring home to. And if I had a mom to show you off to, I certainly would! I was so lucky that in that boring party it was you who I ran into while trying to find something to drink other than the horrible beer and many Four Loko cans. And when we talked for hours, I could tell there was so much more in that mind of yours that you don’t show to everyone. 

And I haven’t even talked about the sex! I could tell after the second hour and our third drink where the night was gonna go. And let me just say, I was fucking terrified. But you quickly eased me, saying we didn’t have to do anything. But I could tell with how sweetly you kissed me and how you looked at me that I could trust you. I’m glad I did trust you because you were so gentle after I told you I had never done it before and you definitely made it an experience far better than I would have went through with some inexperienced high schooler or a pervy old man. 

So thank you, Johnny, for being a good person and for giving me a good experience. Maybe I’ll see you around campus and we can get that coffee we talked about sharing together. I would love to keep picking at that interesting brain of yours or maybe hold your hand.

My words to you,

Doyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell that I'm a Johnny stan? lol I hope everyone is doing well and have a wonderful Tuesday!


	5. Dear Nakamoto Yuta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god you guys have been so lovely about the story TT I thank you all so so so much for reading and enjoying it! This is the last letter! Soon we'll be getting into the plot and I'm excited!!!!

To the Boy With the Pretty Smile,

We just got back from dinner and I can’t stop smiling. I’ve been on dates before, some good and some bad, but none of them have left me feeling the way this one did. I had the most fun I’ve had in a while and it felt so good to just let go and be free with you. You made it so easy to do that. And you made me laugh so much my stomach still hurts!

I never met anyone quite like you Nakamoto Yuta. You’re kind of a walking contradiction because you’re have these hard edges, but are so soft and squishy at the same time. I can kinda see why people are scared of you. You’re a bit intimidating and I can’t lie, when you asked me out after class I was a bit scared to say yes. But I’m so glad I did because you are so refreshing.

You never made me feel bad for talking so much. In fact, you matched me in conversation, but we never talked over the other and it was really nice. I feel like I could talk to you about anything and everything. And the way you saw the world, it amazed me. I’ve been through too much darkness to see the colors that I used to when I was younger, but you made me want to again. Your world is a rainbow of colors and I hope that it can paint me a little too in the process. 

You’ve got a beautiful soul Yuta. One that I was happy to bare witness to tonight. I’m really excited about seeing you again. I want us to be something great because I like you a lot and I wanna know as much as I can about you. I want to be apart of your color spectrum.

My words to you,

Doyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who do you guys like Doyoung with more? Obviously it's a Dojae story, but I'd love to see which of the letters was your fave lol I'm gonna be finshing up chapter 1 soon and whatever day I post it will be the day of HOPEFULLY weekly updates. Thanks for sticking this far guys! Happy Wednesday!


End file.
